Breeding Season
by Benjy69
Summary: It's mating season and Inuyasha is extremely weak and vunerable. In his unbridled lustful state of mind he ends up mating with the one person he never would've expected. Inucest. Yaoi. Sesshomaru/Inuyasha, Naraku/Inutaisho, Kouga/Miroku.. mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! So I thought I'd try an Inucest fanfiction.**

**The pairings are as follows:**

**Sesshomaru/Inuyasha (because we all love that forbidden love)**

**Naraku/Inutaisho (because InuTaisho is so sexy and so is Naraku in Lord Kagewaki Hitomi's form)**

**Kouga/Miroku (coz they look cute together)**

**Kohaku/Souta (just Shounen ai, friendship, puppy love, first crush kinda thing)**

**Warnings: Yaoi, sex, man on man... if it freaks you out, show youself out.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha... I wish I did.**

* * *

That scent! It was driving Sesshomaru crazy! It was the scent of arousal of a bitch in heat. It was so delectable, so unique. He wanted it! He wanted it so badly. He walked through the forest and groaned as the scent got stronger.

"Such a delicious scent! Our mate is just waiting out there to get ravished!" His Inner Youkai yelled.

"No no- no mate! This sesshomaru will only mate an InuYoukai, this Beta is nothing but a quick rut!" He told himself.

He walked around a clay dune by the lake and the sight before him made him harden. It was his brother sitting against a tree pleasuring himself.

Inuyasha slowly pumped four fingers into his needy hole. He threw his head back as he fucked himself on his fingers... he needed something more! Something bigger and longer. Oh god his body was so hot... maybe he could ask Kagome for help...

"Ahh yes... fuck... oh god please" He sobbed as he finger fucked himself knuckles deep.

"Have you got no shame filthy hanyou?" Asked a deep husky.

Inuyasha gasped and stared at the older InuYoukai infront of him. "I ... what are you doing here!"

Sesshomaru slid his clothes off , Inuyasha groaned at the sight of his naked brother "please..."

"Please what you filthy half breed? Sesshomaru grabbed him by his neck and pulled him up

"I want ... help.. me... please... Aniki"

'Aniki?' The last time Inuyasha called him that when he was only thirthy years old. A mere child.

Sesshomaru groaned "On your knee's you worthless Hanyou!"

Inuyasha fell to his knee's thrusting his hips up waiting to be mounted."Please..."

"Such a bitch in heat... Do you want to be mounted?" Sesshomaru roughly shoved his fingers in the trembling body.

"Yes yes please nii-san YeS!" He cried as the longer fingers pleasured him more than his own.

Sesshomaru reached foward over his brother and placed his other hand in Inuyasha's mouth causing his thin delicate trails of saliva to run down his chin.

Pulling his fingers out of the younger Inu's hole, he shoved his whole twelve inch throbbing cock in the wet tight hole.

"Yes ahh more!" Inuyasha whined submissively.

"I'm going to breed you like a bitch in heat" Sesshomaru rammed his cock against the abused prostate.

"Ah yes!"

"Yes? You want this? You want to be filled with you older brothers seed?" He asked as he pounded his little half brother.

"Yes!"

"I'm going to fill you up with puppies" slam.

"Oh fuck yes!" Inuyasha grunted and bucked his hips up to meet his brothers thrusts.

"You're going to be my breeding bitch... your womb will carry my pups... my mate!" Sesshomaru rammed harder. Rutting in heat.

"Oh yes! yes! Yes! Oh yeah! Please! Please rut me!" He whispered hoarsly. Suddenly Inuyasha tightened as he splattered his cum on the ground. He could feel the knot of Sesshomaru's cock forming. It hurt so bad! But never before had Inuyasha felt so safe, so secure, so wanted! Needed!

Sesshomaru grunted and wrapped his arms around Inuyasha as he throbbed and spurted thick ropes of cum into the tightly clogged ass.

Inuyasha moaned and he could feel himself falling asleep. Sesshomaru turned Inuyasha to face him and slowly sat down against the tree with Inuyasha impaled in his lap.

"Nyahh" Inuyasha yawned, snuggled in Sesshomaru's chest and fell asleep. Sesshomaru reached foward, clutched his silvery-white Yukata and draped it over the both of them before wrapping his arms around the sleeping puppy's body.

Sesshomaru tensed and groaned as he ejaculated hard in the boys sleeping body. Yes the boy will definately be filled with strong healthy puppies by the morning.

* * *

"Miroku baby~" Kouga cheerfully sang as he cuddled into Miroku's naked body.

"Ah fuck what are you doing in my tent!?" The Monk shrieked grabbing his blanket he covered himself.

"It's breeding season~" Kouga reached towards Miroku.

"Stay away from me! I'm not letting it happen again!" Miroku threateningly directed his cursed hand at Kouga.

"Why not my mate?" Asked Kouga sadly yet still clouded with lust.

"B-because... I do not lay with men!" He crawled backwards in the tent.

"But I have bedded you Miroku..." Kouga stalked foward.

"That was sodomy! I wanted no part in it... stay the hell away from me Demon! I love Sango!" The Monk finally admitted.

Kouga growled "You love her? YOU LOVE HER? THAT PATHETIC HUMAN? I am your mate! How dare you love her!"

"I... I am nobody's Mate!"

"Boys we're back ~ we dropped of Kohaku with Souta, so now I'm ready to kick some demon butt!" Sango sweetly sang.

Miroku gasped "Sango!" He grabbed his robes and slipped them on.

Kouga grabbed the humans arm "I assure you... This season I'm breeding you properly... we will make strong healthy wolf pups..."

The Monk wrenched his arm away and left the tent and Kouga followed. "Hello ladies" he gave a charming smile and went to hug Sango

*smack*

"I truly had good intentions" Miroku lied and folded his arms and rubbed the five finger mark on his cheek.

Sango rolled her eyes "Yeah right! Pervert!"

Kagome looked around "Has'nt Inuyasha returned yet?"

"Nope, but I'm sure he's fine... he's probably out rutting some bitch... it is his first heat in breeding season" Kouga shrugged and bit into an apple from the Basket Sango carried.

"WHAT?" Yelled Kagome.

"You guys didnt know? It's Demon mating season" Kouga informed them.

Kagome gasped "So he's just going to have sex with some person!?"

"Well he might decide to have quick rutts through the season or mate for life or just rut to breed puppies, it's his choice" Kouga slid over to Miroku.

"WHAT? YOU MAKE HIM SOUND LIKE AN ANIMAL!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome he is half demon... demons mate you know, I'm sorry Kags" Sango placed an arm around Kagome's shoulders "I doubt he'd mate for life anyway... we still have to find the shards of the shikon jewels, Life Mates require commitments and Inuyasha isnt that kind of guy"

"You think so?"

"Yes" Sango turned to the wolf "and you? How come you're not insanely aroused?"

"It's not my first rut cycle, so I'm a little more in control, I rutted with a panther demon just an hour ago and I already have a mate." Kouga shrugged

"You have a panther mate?" Asked Kagome.

Kouga's eyes widened "God's no! That was just a quick rut. Alpha's can rut with whoever they please or mate with any amount of beta's but beta's usually stay loyal to their Alpha's"

Miroku felt his heart clench at Kouga's comment 'Did he mean that little to Kouga...'

Kouga noticed Miroku tense up and panicked "but thats only because my mate was too tired to rut and my body needed to fuck... but the panther didnt mean anything... I love my mate, the one and only person I trust to bear my pups"

Miroku blushed at that and looked away.

Sango and Kagome awed, all women wanted to hear that they were someone's 'one ans only' "this mate of yours is very lucky to be yours Kouga"

"No, I'm very lucky to have my mate... I should introduce you'rll to my mate soon" Kouga smirked.

Miroku gasped and Sango and Kagome awed at the cute words.

* * *

"What. The. Fuck!" Yelled Inuyasha as he tried pulling himself off Sesshomaru but groaned in pain.

"Dont make sudden movements foolish hanyou" Sesshomaru petted Inuyasha's soft white hair. Inuyasha was freaking out. He just let his brother, his blood brother mate him. That was incest right?

"Stop petting me you weirdo!" He shoved Sesshomaru's hands away.

Sesshomaru stared confused. Didnt submissives love being cuddled, hugged, petted and feel like they are wanted?

"Mate?" The older inu asked with a confused look on his face.

Inuyasha's eyes widened "what did you just call me?"

Sesshomaru spoke slowly "Mate..."

"I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING MATE YOU INCESTUOUS HOMO!"

* * *

**So should I continue or leave it as a one-shot?**

**Tell me what you think.**

**R&R**

**-benjy-**


	2. Chapter 2: New Daddy

**So this Chapter is one of the very few or maybe the only NarakuxInutaisho lemon scene on fanfiction. I just love the couple. Naraku is sexy, Inutaisho is sexy, why not let them be sexy together!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"No need to shout Hanyou... this Sesshomaru didnt exactly go looking for you either" Sesshomaru leaned his head against the tree.

"Why the hell did you rape me!?" Yelled Inuyasha "You dont just rape any person you see masturbating!"

Sesshomaru growled angrily at his mate "This Sesshomaru would not stoop so low as to rape a filthy hybrid" he grabbed Inuyasha's chin "You were perfectly willing to be taken, you would've begged to be taken by any lowly demon, you should be lucky that this Sesshomaru was around, rather than the boar demons that inhabit this forest!"

"No no I'm not lucky! Get your fucking thing out of me" Inuyasha was freaking out "If father was alive he'd have a heart attack and die!"

Sesshomaru was now confused "And why is that my Mate?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? Am I the only one who's finding two brothers mating disgusting"

"Yes you are my puppy, demons... we're practically beasts... we are not limited to just outbreeding, inbreeding makes the bloodline purer and stronger" Sesshomaru stuck he head in Inuyasha's neck and snuggled affectionately.

Inuyasha mewled at the affectionate gesture before his eyes widened "Stop that!" He snapped.

"My mate, are you ready to recieve me again?" He asked as he gently stroked the two cute triangular puppy ears.

"Recieve you-Nyahhhh grrr" he growled in pleasure as his prostate was stimulated. "Stop it dammit!" Inuyasha noticed the knot had disappeared so he was finally free. He swiftly pulled of and weakly stood up. His knees felt like jelly "This is wrong! Stop calling me your mate you bastard!"

Sesshomaru slid his Yukata on and grabbed Inuyasha's naked body in his arms and grabbed his fire rat. He tried putting Inuyasha into the fire rat "I can put my own damn clothes on!"

Sesshomaru smirked at how strong and independant his mate was pretending to be during breeding season. Most submissives were very dependant on their alpha's during this season.

"Well this Sesshomaru still needs to take you to father to finalize our life mating" Sesshomaru offered his hand to Inuyasha.

Ignoring the life mating suggestion Inuyasha gasped "Father?"

"Hmmm yes I brought him back to life"

"Really?" Inuyasha hadnt seen his daddy since he was around five demon years old. He had to see his father again.

"Hmmm?" Sesshomaru smiled at his enthusiastic mate. "Such a pretty Hanyou" he hadnt noticed it before, but Inuyasha was a very beautiful half breed... as beautiful as their mighty father. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's abdomen 'filled with my pups'

Inuyasha pulled away "This remains between you and I, nobody must ever know and we can all go back to our normal lives... I'm going to go back to my pack, then I'll be stopping by to see father and then I'm leaving"

"Inuyasha... my love... I dont think you understand, we are mated for life! See that on your wrist" Inuyasha looked on his wrist to see Sesshomaru's claw marks on his wrist's which had now formed into a very light scar "It's my temporary mating mark which will fade soon but once father blesses us a permanent tattoo will adorn your neck"

"Look here you son of a bitch! I am not your mate! I never will be! I love someone else!" Inuyasha yelled and pulled out the Tetsusaiga.

Sesshomaru sighed "Be that as it may, but that mark binds you to me, when you're ready to come back home, This Sesshomaru will see to it that you are well taken care of" and with that Sesshomaru left.

* * *

"What are you doing here Naraku! Have you not caused my sons enough problems?" Yelled the great Inutaisho as he stood up from his bed.

"Now now, Taisho, I've just come to see my old friend. You are so beautiful, when I heard that your son brought you back to life, I had to see for myself" Naraku chuckled and walked towards the Dog Demon Lord. "Lord Inutaisho, it's breeding season... shouldnt you be out there searching for a new mate since your ningen whore is dead"

Inutaisho's heart clenched "How dare you refer to my wife in such a way?, you disgusting fiend"

Suddenly Naraku started to sniff the air "hmmm I see... you locked yourself up because you're one of them..."

InuTaisho growled "Shut the fuck up!"

Naraku burst into dark chuckles "The great Demon Lord InuTaisho is nothing less than a Submissive breeding bitch. That explains why you mated with females only..."

"Get out! Get out of my home now!" InuTaisho growled.

"Or what? You'll call your guards? You and I both know your guards are not allowed near you as they are Alpha guards" Naraku then stalked closer to the young lord "You are truly breathtaking " he placed his hand on Inutaisho's cheek.

Inutaisho moaned hotly and rolled his eyes back as he felt the raven's breath tickling his neck. "S-stay away from m-me"

Naraku smirked "Are you sure you want that? Are you sure you dont want to be bred?" He whispered huskily in the Demon Lords ear.

"N-no I dont r-require any more heirs" Inutaisho pushed away but accidently fell onto his bed. His hair spread widely over the bed making Naraku extremely aroused.

Naraku climbed on the bed and crawled over to the greatest Daiyokai in history. Mating season was the one time all submissive demons weakened to be taken by a dominant Youkai.

Naraku grinned "but I do"

Inutaisho immediately crawled backwards "S-stop! I am Inutaisho! Lord of the InuYokai, I will not mate with a Kumo daiyokai."

"But you would mate with a human?" Naraku growled "how utterly disgraceful! No wonder why Sesshomaru is ashamed to be near that hanyou pup of yours"

Inutaisho's eyes widened 'his sons hated each other?', he thought it was just sibling rivalry. "I...I... You're one to speak! You're a Kumo hanyou!"

Naraku smirked "That may be true but I am a Daiyokai, just like yourself"

"Why... why do you want to mate with me?" Asked the inuyoukai as he clutched his Yukata tightly and breathed heavily. He tried not to act submissive but was failing miserably. He looked so cute, ravishable and ready to be taken.

"Why? You're the mighty Inu no Taisho! Who better to breed with than you?" Naraku chuckled "I honestly didnt know you were a submissive. I just followed the delicious scent. Quite honestly I doubt anyone knows that the greatest Daiyokai of all time is a mere beta... with all that authority"

"I wish not to bear any pups nor do I wish for another mate!" InuTaisho yelled.

"How will you handle your heat then?" Asked Naraku as his hand trailed up the inu's thigh.

"I will rut with my son, Lord Sesshomaru, if I have to!" He weakly pushed the Kumo Hanyou's hands away from his thighs.

"I dont think you have a choice in the matter" Naraku flipped the Inugami over and ripped of his silver silk Yukata revealing the trembling pale body. It was so beautiful. Fuckable. Ready to be taken. Ripe and fresh. Naraku could smell how fertile Inutaisho was and he couldnt wait to fill the Demon Lord with strong heirs...puppies...

"No no... I dont want this dammit!" Inutaisho howled with pleasure as four fingers were roughly shoved in his needy body. "P-please stop!" He cried.

Naraku chuckled "You dont want me to stop! Your body asking to be bred. And it wants to be bred by a strong Daiyokai such as myself!" Naruka slid of his own navy blue robes and allowed them to fall on the floor. He flipped Inutaisho on his back. Leaning down he captured the swollen nipples in his mouth.

"Ahhh ah ah ah no stooop" He moaned as Naraku ravished his nipples with his mouth. Inutaisho clutched his legs tightly as thirteen ropes of fertile cum splattered all over his chest.

"Look at that! Your nipples are so sensitive during mating season" Naruka twirled his finger around Inutaisho's left pink swollen nipple. "The perfect teats for my younglings to suckle upon"

Inutaisho immediately spread his legs in a submissive way. He couldnt take it anymore. The heat was overbearing. "Do it!'

"Do what Taisho?" Asked Naraku as he finger fucked the young lords tight hole.

"Take me! NOW!" The Demon lord yelled. His voice full of authority as he commanded the Kumo Hanyou.

Naraku smirked "Yes My Lord, your wish is my command" before he could slam into the young Lord, he noticed Inutaisho turn on his stomach and push his buttocks in the air. His legs were still weak from arousal and heat that he fell flat on the bed with an 'oomph'

Naraku's eyes widened before grinning like a maniac "You want to be bred like a true dog!" Naruka pulled Inutaisho's hips up to him till the InuYokai was in a bend-over position with his face shoved into soft silky pillows.

Naruka aligned himself and slammed his entire hard lenght in the desperate body. Inutaisho immediately clenched hard around the meaty lenght. "SO TIGHT!" Naruka grunted as he slammed hard into the sobbing InuYokai.

"Ah ah ah oh more! Please!" Inutaisho clenched the sheets. His claws tearing into the pure cotton sheets. The headboard banged against the wall and the bed rocked back and forth as Naruka rammed harder and harder into the tight heat. Inutaisho pushed himself back on the Kumo's hard leaking cock, greedy for the Dominants dick.

"Hmmmm so slutty. Imagine what the rest of the Youkai nation would think of you if they saw how slutty and horny the mighty Inu no Taisho is. So willing and desperate to be taken and bred by me" Naraku snapped his hips foward jabbing at Inutaisho's prostate. The thought of being called a slut by all the Youkai turned him on. Inutaisho moaned wantonly.

"So you like being slutty?" Asked Naraku as he thrust harder.

"Nghhh"

"Slut! You getting off of this?" Naraku grunted and banged Inutaisho as hard as possible clutching onto the Lord's trembling hips.

"More~" Inutaisho cried and shut his eyes tightly in absolute and pure bliss.

Naraku blushed at the sight of his beautiful mate "So cute~" Naraku mimicked the same tone Inutaisho used to beg.

More? If the lord wanted more he'd give him more. He picked up the inuyoukai's hips higher and fucked him so fast Inutaisho could barely see. "Ahhh yes ~" the Inu whined cutely.

'He submits so well' Naraku gave a handsome smile.

The sound of balls slapping together turned Inutaisho on so much "ah ah ah ohhhh yes aAh!" Inutaisho spurted all over the clean bed.

He tighted around Naraku's cock as Naruka filled him with thick fertile semen "Yes!' Inutaisho cried. His body seemed to sense that Naraku wasnt a dog or wolf demon so he instinctively clutched tightly onto Naraku's cock.

Naraku gasped at the tightness, it was slightly painful "Baby let go!"

Inutaisho clutched harder onto Naraku's cock trying desperately to keep it in him. Naraku's eyes widened "You desire a knot dont you?"

Inutaisho nodded as he turned over and hugged Naraku cutely. Naraku pouted sourly "Sorry that I dont have a knot, I'll make it up to you" Naraku leaned down and sweetly kissed Inutaisho's forehead.

Inutaisho snuggled into his new mate feeling happy and loved. He missed having a mate and as a beta he desired being taken care of and loved and protected. He needed that.

"So utterly adorable you are!~" Naraku smiled and mused.

* * *

Sesshomaru entered his home "Lord Sesshomaru! You're home!" Jaken screeched happily.

"Where is my father?" Asked Sesshomaru as he handed Jaken his fur shoulder piece to hang up.

"Lord Inutaisho is in his quarters sir!" Jaken quacked "are you hungry my lord!"

Sesshomaru sighed and rubbed his temples "I have no energy for your screeching now Jaken go make yourself useful somewhere else."

Sesshomaru walked down the halls to his fathers quarters and knocked on the door "Otou-sama?" . Recieving no reply he knocked again and again. His patience running thin, Sesshomaru barged into his father's room.

His eyes widened "Naraku! What are you-" his claws poised and secreted fatal green poison when he saw his father, the mighty Inu no Taisho curled up in the Kumo Hanyou's chest. Sesshomaru growled.

Naraku turned to see a fuming dominant Inudaiyokai infront of him. He smirked "hello Lord Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru smirked back and walked menacingly towards Naraku, ready to slash the demon apart with his sharp deadly claws. Suddenly a flash of white appeared before him.

"N-no... no... my son... dont" Inutaisho whispered hoarsly as he stood weakly wrapped in bed sheets.

"You are taking this Hanyou's side over this Sesshomaru's?" Asked Sesshomaru angrily. Naraku smiled at how loyal his new mate was.

"P-please m-my son... not my mate.. dont hurt m-my mate" he clutched his sons hands desperately.

Sesshomaru growled angrily. "You weren't satisfied with your first borns mother and you weren't satisfied with your second pups mother and now you take on a new mate?" Sesshomaru pushed away "and you mate with this fiend!"

"Sesshomaru... my son... please... I need alpha.." he whined and hugged his son pleading for his son to accept his new mate.

Sesshomaru snapped "If you needed an alpha that desperately, this Sesshomaru couldve taken you as my second beta! If you wanted to breed so badly, I would've rutted you!"

"Second mate?" Inutaisho's eyes widened before he smiled happily "my son you've taken on a mate! I'm so proud of you!" He placed his hands on his sons cheeks. "Where is my daughter-in-law?"

"That can wait father!" Sesshomaru turned to Naraku "I'm not done with you!"

Inutaisho clutched his sons yukata and hugged his son. He looked up weakly with tears in his eyes "P-please son... dont" he whispered tiredly.

Noticing his fathers fatigue. He picked up his beta father. "Jaken! Get in here!"

The green imp ran inside "Lord Sesshomaru how can I be of assistance? "

"Get the maids to put new sheets for my fathers bed and get the chefs to make a meal for Rin and for... for... for my fathers mate" Sesshomaru said reluctantly.

Jaken turned to see Naraku relaxed on Inutaisho's bed with a satisfied grin on his face "Naraku..."

"Hmm Sesshomaru, you still keep this horrid green thing with you?" Asked Naraku darkly.

Sesshomaru stayed silent and glared at the Kumo Hanyou. Naraku stood up and stretched before pulling up his cotton boxers and slid on his dark navy blue silk Yukata and followed Jaken out.

Naraku stopped and turned back to Sesshomaru "Make sure my Mate gets some sleep...my _son_" he added to piss Sesshomaru of.

Sesshomaru hissed and Naraku chuckled and walked out the room. Sesshomaru sighed and left to his room and placed his sleeping father on his bed.

_'Why father? Why that Kumo Hanyou?... did mother mean nothing to you? Did Inuyasha's mother mean anything to you?...'_

* * *

**_Hi it's me Benjy... duh... anyway as I said earlier, Naraku is sexy, Inutaisho is sexy, why not let them be sexy together!_**

**_I loved when Naraku called Sesshy 'son' just to piss him off bwuahahaha!_**

**Oh my god! How will Inuyasha react to this? ... Inutaisho should just put Naraku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in a box and say "work out your differences kiddies!"**

**Although Sesshy and Inu might end up doing naughty things leaving their new papa feeling awkward and uncomfortable.**

**So did you enjoy it? Tell me what you think!**

**Please Review**

**-benjy-**


End file.
